forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arc
|image = File: .png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = |Age = Future Era |Construction Cost = 300 350 375 450 400 |Size = 7x5 |Boost = Contribution Boost |Bonus = Guild Goods Production }} Description "Built for scientific purposes, the gigantic Arc biosphere project offers a set of different ecosystems in a closed, self-regulated facility. Scientists from all around the world gather to contribute unique insights into our planet." is a Great Building of the Future Era. It gives its owner an increase of contribution rewards when contributing to other players' Great Buildings and provides the player with a quantity of each goods of the player's current era for the Guild's Treasury every 24 hours. It requires a road connection. Levels Guild goods shown is for each type of goods in the player's current era. Contribution Rewards Level 1 - 10 Lvl 1 = |-|Lvl 2 = |-|Lvl 3 = |-|Lvl 4 = |-|Lvl 5 = |-|Lvl 6 = |-|Lvl 7 = |-|Lvl 8 = |-|Lvl 9 = |-|Lvl 10 = Level 11 - 20 Lvl 11 = |-|Lvl 12 = |-|Lvl 13 = |-|Lvl 14 = |-|Lvl 15 = |-|Lvl 16 = |-|Lvl 17 = |-|Lvl 18 = |-|Lvl 19 = |-|Lvl 20 = Level 21 - 30 Lvl 21 = |-|Lvl 22 = |-|Lvl 23 = |-|Lvl 24 = |-|Lvl 25 = |-|Lvl 26 = |-|Lvl 27 = |-|Lvl 28 = |-|Lvl 29 = |-|Lvl 30 = Level 31 - 40 Lvl 31 = |-|Lvl 32 = |-|Lvl 33 = |-|Lvl 34 = |-|Lvl 35 = |-|Lvl 36 = |-|Lvl 37 = |-|Lvl 38 = |-|Lvl 39 = |-|Lvl 40 = Level 41 - 50 Lvl 41 = |-|Lvl 42 = |-|Lvl 43 = |-|Lvl 44 = |-|Lvl 45 = |-|Lvl 46 = |-|Lvl 47 = |-|Lvl 48 = |-|Lvl 49 = |-|Lvl 50 = Level 51 - 60 Lvl 51 = |-|Lvl 52 = |-|Lvl 53 = |-|Lvl 54 = |-|Lvl 55 = |-|Lvl 56 = |-|Lvl 57 = |-|Lvl 58 = |-|Lvl 59 = |-|Lvl 60 = Level 61 - 70 Lvl 61 = |-|Lvl 62 = |-|Lvl 63 = |-|Lvl 64 = |-|Lvl 65 = |-|Lvl 66 = |-|Lvl 67 = |-|Lvl 68 = |-|Lvl 69 = |-|Lvl 70 = Level 71 - 80 Lvl 71 = |-|Lvl 72 = |-|Lvl 73 = |-|Lvl 74 = |-|Lvl 75 = |-|Lvl 76 = |-|Lvl 77 = |-|Lvl 78 = |-|Lvl 79 = |-|Lvl 80 = Level 81 - 90 Lvl 81 = |-|Lvl 82 = |-|Lvl 83 = |-|Lvl 84 = |-|Lvl 85 = |-|Lvl 86 = |-|Lvl 87 = |-|Lvl 88 = |-|Lvl 89 = |-|Lvl 90 = Level 91 - 100 Lvl 91 = |-|Lvl 92 = |-|Lvl 93 = |-|Lvl 94 = |-|Lvl 95 = |-|Lvl 96 = |-|Lvl 97 = |-|Lvl 98 = |-|Lvl 99 = |-|Lvl 100 = Level 101 - 110 Lvl 101 = |-|Lvl 102 = |-|Lvl 103 = |-|Lvl 104 = |-|Lvl 105 = |-|Lvl 106 = |-|Lvl 107 = |-|Lvl 108 = |-|Lvl 109 = |-|Lvl 110 = Level 111 - 120 Lvl 111 = |-|Lvl 112 = |-|Lvl 113 = |-|Lvl 114 = |-|Lvl 115 = |-|Lvl 116 = |-|Lvl 117 = |-|Lvl 118 = |-|Lvl 119 = |-|Lvl 120 = Level 121 - 130 Lvl 121 = |-|Lvl 122 = |-|Lvl 123 = Arc profitability on Great Buildings This table shows for each Great Building which levels are profitable for a higher level Arc (1st place only). More detailed info can be found on the Great Building's page. Arc profitability This table shows which levels of this Great Building are profitable for a higher level Arc: Other Great Buildings Category:Great Buildings Category:Future Era